


Reprieve

by CatHeights, Maverick



Series: MavCat Productions [4]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just because I’m on death row, it doesn’t mean I don’t have needs”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Oz Magi](http://oz-magi.livejournal.com/). Prompt given by **audragoren**.

What they don't tell you about death row is that most times, most days, you'll swear you'll die from boredom before the State ever gets their chance at you. Even having cellmates gets to be mundane. So you learn to relish your little reprieves—your twice weekly shower, your visits to the infirmary or your monthly evaluations with the good Sister to make sure you're still sane enough to kill.  
  
I relish each of these adventures as if it could be my last because I know it just might be. Most times nothing much happens, but some days you get lucky. Today was one of those days. An emergency in the infirmary left me shackled to a chair in Doctor Nathan's office awaiting her return.  
  
I was pleasantly surprised when he walked in carting a dolly full of medical supplies. He was all hard muscle and cockiness. I'm not ashamed to say that my mouth all but watered at the sight of him. While all the books talk about the ideal beauty of a woman, all soft curves and smooth skin, I'll take the harsh strength of a man over that every time.  
  
And this man, he's as close to Adonis as I've ever seen. "You supposed to be in here, honey?"  
  
"I go where they tell me." He looks down at me and grins.  
  
There's an aura of danger about him that's positively intoxicating. I want to play with him. No, I need to play with him. Every girl has needs after all. "Did you see what happened?" I ask letting my eyes linger on his body as I lick my lips.  
  
He returns my gaze. "Some fuck stabbed one of the nurses. Why they got you all tied up?"  
  
"Haven't you heard? I'm a danger to all you big bad boys."  
  
He looks me over. "Oh, I think I could take ya."  
  
I spread my legs, letting my white uniform ride up my hips as far as the chair will allow. "Oh, by the looks of you honey, I'm sure you could. Do you want to?"  
  
He walks to the door and checks on the action outside before coming to sit on the desk in front of me. "What you'd have in mind?"  
  
I lick my lips again and look up into his eyes. "Let me suck your cock?"  
  
He shoots me a bright smile which I'm sure has gotten him lucky many times over the years. There's no doubt this one's quite the charmer when he wants to be. "What's in it for me?"  
  
"Well darlin', most men would think getting their cock sucked would be for them."  
  
He spreads his legs wide, stroking his hands down his inner thighs. "I ain't most men."  
  
I can see an impressive bulge beginning to form. "No, from the looks of you, you most certainly are not."  
  
"You want to suck my dick, then I'm gonna need something in return."  
  
I motion for him to move my chair closer to the desk. He hops down and picks me up, chair and all, like I'm light as a feather. "We don't have a lot of time, so what do you want me to do?"  
  
He settles back against the edge of the desk. "You know Beecher who works in Sister's Pete's office?"  
  
Everyone in Oz knows the story of Beecher and Keller, even those of us on death row, so I try my best to rattle that cage. "Sure. He's kinda cute. And quite the gentleman." The look on Keller's face is priceless. I don't know exactly what kind of game those two are playing, but I just upped the ante. "In fact I have an appointment with the good Sister later this afternoon."  
  
"Well, you just make sure and let him know what went on here today."  
  
"And how pray tell do you expect me to do that?"  
  
"Don't worry. I have just the thing." He pulls out a handkerchief, monogrammed no less. The TB in the corner is as clear as crystal.  
  
Keller presses the handkerchief against his nose, breathing deeply and closing his eyes. He's got the strangest look on his handsome face. I'd swear he could come just from sniffing that cloth. And that's not a thought that would please any woman.  
  
"Hey sugar, you're not forgetting about me, are you?"  
  
"No beautiful. Everyone knows it takes two to tango."  
  
Then he smiles a breathtaking smile, and I know the adventure is about to begin.  
  
As he unzips his pants, I wish my hands were free, to stroke his thighs, as those are a sight to see, but not nearly as much of a wonder as his cock. "My you are a big boy, aren't you?"  
  
"Nothing you can't handle, baby." He wraps the handkerchief around his cock and begins to stroke himself, and then he pushes his hips toward me.  
  
"Be gentle now, but not too gentle, darling," I say and then open my mouth. He doesn't put his cock in right away, though; instead he runs the tip over my lips, caressing me. I inhale the scent of him with a moan.  
  
He backs away for a second, bringing the handkerchief up over the tip of his cock and squeezing, before gripping it in his hands. I've had enough with his being distracted by that handkerchief. I lean forward, my intent clear, opening my mouth and taking him deep. His startled moan in response shows he finally got the message. I admit I do so enjoy the feel of a cock in my mouth, and Keller certainly knows what to do with his.  
  
Most men will just slam their penis in and out, not caring if the person sucking gets any pleasure at all. But each of his thrusts are smooth and controlled, letting me enjoy the hardness against my tongue. I'm not a girl without skills either, so I gently tease his shaft with my teeth which makes him pat my hair almost tenderly. I can tell he's not thinking about anyone but me right now.  
  
We both know we don't have a lot of time, so we work in tandem, my mouth around his cock, his hand massaging his balls. It's like a symphony—perfect. Lordy, I've missed the taste of a real man, one who knows how to treat a lady. As if reading my mind he pulls back slightly before he comes, giving me a chance to savor the feel of his cock pulsing in my mouth.  
  
I close my eyes and swallow, running my tongue around my lips to let myself relish the evidence of our brief encounter.  
  
When I open my eyes and look up at him, he's wearing that strange, unreadable expression again. "Help a girl out?" I say jingling my arms against the chair.  
  
After shoving his cock back into his pants, he bends down and wipes my mouth and lips clean with the handkerchief before sliding it deep into my pocket.  
  
I smile at him as genuine as I can manage. "Thank you. I needed that."  
  
He nods like he understands and not like he thinks I'm crazy. "And you'll keep your end of the bargain?" he asks.  
  
"Of course sugar." I wink at him. "A girl's only as good as her reputation."  
  
We're both laughing when the guard comes in to check on us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking into Sister Pete's outer office, it's almost too easy to bend down and pretend to pick the handkerchief up off the floor.  
  
"Here honey, you seemed to have dropped this."  
  
I hand the cloth to Beecher, letting my hand slide across his. I only have a few moments before the guard will make me move along, but it won't take any time at all. "Keller sends his regards," I whisper, my mouth curved into a knowing smile.  
  
I get to watch the recognition burn across his face before I'm ushered into Sister Pete's inner sanctum. The anger and unmistakable lust coming off of him are nearly as intoxicating as my encounter with Keller was. I can tell this one isn't just any man either. He's as appealing as Keller, maybe even more so.  
  
And who knows, maybe with a little luck, I'll get to play in their game again. A girl can hope, anyway. Because if life in Oz has taught me one golden rule, it's that even on death row anything is possible. And let's face it, I do so like playing with fire.  


—FIN—


End file.
